Act Up
by crimsonguillotine
Summary: What if Rogue never returned to the Mansion after leaving in X2? Watch as she navigates the dangerous war between man and mutant kind, transforming from a meek and troubled teenager into an independent strong women in the process. Pairing uncertain, rated M for mature themes and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own the X-Men movie franchise... yet.**

**4 A.M. Mansion Lobby**

"What the hell do you think you're doing," Logan growled at the sight before him. It was the last thing he expected to see while doing his daily early morning rounds of the Mansion grounds.

Rogue was standing there, in the same long green trench coat she had been in when he found her. Pale white streaks framed her rosy cheeks. Her scarf was wrapped tightly around her neck, and her leather gloved hands clung to an overstuffed grey duffle bag.

"Oh, Logan. I-I-I didn't expect to see you out this late." She stuttered out, her eyes on the floor. _I can't face him. _This was the man that had graciously, albeit reluctantly given her a ride and food when she had nowhere else to go. He was the man who had almost given his life for hers; the man who had held on to her skin, knowing she was the only person in the world with the power to kill her. The man who resides in her mind now, fending off Magneto's overbearing mental presence .

"Are you running?" he nodded towards her bag, "Is this because of Bobby?" In Logan's opinion, Bobby Drake was the recipe for disaster. He was popular and fawned over by almost all the school's female population. There was no way he would settle for a girl he couldn't touch, especially when plenty of others were at his beck and call. Though anything with Rogue would be far from settling, Logan mused.

"No. Okay, yes, but that's only part of it. I'm going to… I'm going to get the cure. You don't know what it's like for me Logan. To be afraid of your powers. To be afraid to get close to anybody," Rogue instantly regretted her words. She knew first hand that Logan had been afraid for a long time to get close to anyone. The bloodthirsty animal inside of him had ruled his life for too many years. Even though he would never admit it, she knows he has pondered the idea of a normal life.

"Yeah, I do," he said simply. He could sense in Rogue's expression that she had intended no harm with her words. It was times like these that he wondered how much she actually knew about him.

"I wanna be able to touch people Logan. A hug, a handshake, a kiss," she finally lifted her eyes to look at his face. He was dressed in X-Men issued sweats and a wife beater, his mutton chops rough and black hair disheveled. His eyes wrinkled in concern.

"I hope you're not doing this for some boy," Logan began. Rogue was a looker and that was an indisputable fact in his opinion. He wasn't sure sure if it was her deathly skin or his fleeting moral compass that kept him from ravishing her. He liked to pretend it was the latter, even though he knew physical touch is only so important. Logan took a step towards her, "Look kid, if you wanna go, then go. Just be sure it's what you want,"

"Shouldn't you be telling me to stay. To unpack my bag and go to bed?" Marie glanced at Logan in confusion. In a way, she felt slightly hurt. There was a hole of loneliness inside of her and she desperately craved for someone to fill it, to care about her. She liked to believe that Logan cared about her, despite the Logan in her mind constantly reminding her that he was a lone wolf.

"You're a tough kid, Rogue. I'm not your father, I'm your friend. Just be safe out there," he placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed. Then he brought her in for a hug. He had given everything he could to his pup, but now it was time for her to find herself. He, more than anyone, knew the value of identity.

Rogue couldn't help herself from tensing up, but she allowed herself to be held by Logan in that moment. It was rare to be embraced like this. Logan was the only one who dared to touch her since her powers manifested. She knew that no matter what happened, she would hold a spot for him in her heart. "It's Marie," she muttered meekly as she left his embrace. _I'm gonna miss him._

"Marie," he repeated. "Goodbye Marie," Just when he thought he could let her go, she goes and tells him her birth name. For a fleeting moment, he wished he could tell her to stay, but he didn't. Instead he watched her leave through the door and lingered in the last of her comforting scent.

"Goodbye Logan," Rogue smiled and stepped out the Mansion's front door. She closed the door softly behind her and stood there on the Mansion's front steps for a long time, fingering Logan's dog tags that hung around her neck. She thinks for a split second, that maybe she was being impulsive, that she should turn around and go back to her room, but the voices in her head chide her. Finally, she takes a deep breath and descends down the mansion's steps. _I guess this chapter is done._

**7:30 A.M. Professor Xavier's Office**

"You did what?" Scott shouted as Logan recounted what had transpired between him and Rogue just a few hours earlier. "You just let her leave the school! Just like that?" He wore navy blue slacks, a crisp white polo shirt, and his signature rose quartz shades.

Logan sighed. In place of his baggy sweat suit he wore distressed jeans and a simple black t-shirt that stretched taut over his muscles. He was in no mood to argue, especially with the ever prudent Scott. All the man seemed to care about was following the rules. He didn't understand what Jean saw in him. Still, he forced his composure, "Listen One-eye, she's practically an adult. I couldn't force her to stay even if she wanted to,"

"She's just barely 17 Logan! She can't handle the world out there on her own. The world is dangerous for mutants," Ororo shouted, her usual calm demeanor lost. She knew from her own experience a decade ago that the streets were no place for a teenager barely on the cusp of womanhood.

"Well she's not going to be one anymore. And Ro', you need to relax. This is the same kid that survived 6 months hitchhiking all the way from Mississippi to Canada. She's a tough pup. She can hold her own," he had long grown irritated with the way his comrades babied the students at the institute. If it was up to him, every student in the building would have been enrolled in at least self defense training following Alkali Lake, but Professor Xavier refused to mandate it.

Ororo glared at Logan, her gaze as piercing as his claws, as she paced back and forth from Professor Xavier's desk, her chunky boot heels clicking on the mahogany from under her usual attire: bootcut black jeans and a white sleeveless blouse. He had been gravely silent throughout the whole ordeal. Perhaps Logan was right about Rogue's resilience, but she couldn't look past the cure, "I just can't believe she would betray her own kind like that. To get the cure! I'm sorry Charles but that is just shameful,"

"You don't know what it's like to be her!" Logan roared. "You're all here fucking high and mighty. You lot are lucky. Some of us don't get to have nice powers." He empathized with Rogue's struggle, and though he did not agree with her decision, he could still support it.

"You think it's easy having to protect everyone from deathly laser beams that come out of your eyes!" Scott shouted back. For most of his life he was relegated to seeing the world in shades of red, unless he wished to kill everyone in sight. He knew the struggle of being denied a basic sense; it wasn't until he learned to control the intensity of his laser beams that he was able to use glasses. Before, he lived in darkness.

"Enough!" Jean shouted, "You're all giving me a migraine. Professor can just find her with Cerebro." She was leaning against the back wall of the office, her arms crossed over her chest. She lacked her usual white lab coat and pristine attire, instead opting for combat boots, heavy duty jeans, and a deep red top. Rude demeanor aside, she had not been feeling her usual self lately.

"No," Professor Xavier finally broke his silence, "the child has made a decision," he looked pointedly towards Ororo, "and we must respect it, regardless of whether or not we agree with it." Though those were the first words he had spoken during the meeting, his mind was working overtime. Recent events deeply troubled him and Rogue was just another strike added to the list. Her powers, once unlocked, could have limitless potential, but she had always been impatient with her training. She was more than just a student. She was a valuable asset lost.

He rolled himself away from his desk and towards the door, speaking all the while, "I'm afraid that Rogue is not the only one who's chosen this path. Several students have already spoke to me about receiving the cure, and many parents have plans to withdraw their children from the institution." With the cure, Rogue's powers would be lost, and their threat gone. He needn't fear her strength falling into the wrong hands again.

"But Professor," Storm moaned, "we cannot let them." Her heart burned at the thought of standing by as the children she had raised gave away their gifts. Sometimes, she wished the Professor would be less diplomatic.

"It's not our choice," he sighed, "We'll continue discussing after lunch, I have a class," He opened the door for his waiting students, Rogue's absence palatable in the air.

**8:30 A.M. The Cure Clinic**

Rogue had arrived at the Cure Clinic a little bit past sunset. The long ride over left her ruminating over Logan's words, but she couldn't go back now. _I'm already here. It's just a needle and I'm done. I'm get to be normal._

To her surprise, there was already a massive crowd present at her arrival. The line of mutants waiting to enter wrapped around the clinic, and dozens of protestors were gathered shouting outside. A chorus of 'Fuck Mutie Scum," and other cruel mutant monikers was all that could be heard. One sign read, "You can't fix God's Mistake, you can only Erase it!"

Rogue kept her eyes to the ground, and tried to ignore the protestors. She had waited for over an hour now, and was only halfway to the front of the line. In line with her, she saw many mutants marked physically by their mutation. Some had scales growing from their limbs, bright colored hair, green skin, and even feathers.

She was one of the more normal looking people in line. She fingered her own white streaks and wondered if they would be removed with her cure. _Maybe things aren't all that bad for me. _As doubts crept into her mind, she remembered what had happened the previous night.

_Bobby hastily tried the handle of his room, it was locked. Kitty giggled before she grabbed his arm and phased them in. To their shock, Rogue sat on his bed, facing them. She was clad in a simple nightgown and satin robe, her gloves nowhere in sight._

"_I thought you went to bed," Bobby said sheepishly, tugging at the sleeve of his worn out hoodie, "It's not what it looks like babe," _

_Kitty, in her polka dotted pajama shorts and oversized pink sweater, kept her eyes on the ground, ashamed to look her friend in the eye. She never really considered Rogue's feelings until the moment she actually had to face her._

"_Don't lie to me Bobby. I've known about this for a while. I just don't understand why you didn't tell me. Why you didn't end things!" Rogue whispered angrily, rising from the bed. The first time Rogue spotted Bobby and Kitty together, in the common room cuddling in the wee hours of the night, she convinced herself it was nothing to fret over; Bobby and Kitty we're simple good friends and had been since before her arrival. As time went on, Rogue's suspicions grew, but were still technically unsubstantiated. That was, until the day caught the duo making out while ice skating. _

"_I..uh. I think I should leave. I'm sorry Rogue," Kitty stuttered and phased right through the floor before Rogue could respond. There was no point in trying to talk to Rogue now. Kitty would face her once her rage subsided. _

"_I didn't want to hurt you," he whispered angrily, throwing his arms up, "I care about you Rogue! It just sucks that we can't touch you know. I just…" As much as Bobby liked Rogue, he was having doubts about their relationship. These doubts led him to explore other options in a hope to convince himself that what he had with Rogue was irreplaceable. This backfired, obviously._

"_Couldn't keep it in your damn pants!" Rogue yelled, still whispering. Her voice was cracking now, "I can't believe you'd do this to me Bobby, after all we've been through," She felt so foolish for thinking that shared trauma and interests would be enough to sustain a relationship. She wanted so badly to slap him._

_Rogue started walking towards him, her fists clenched at her sides, and Bobby stepped back. A look of fear flashed across his face, but he quickly recomposed himself. _

_It didn't matter though, because she had seen it. "You're scared of me… God you're scared of me," she let out a sob and ran out the door. Tears streamed freely down her cheeks as she struggled to choke back her crying._

_A little while later Bobby came to her room. He sat at the foot of her bed where she was curled up fetal style and began to ramble in a pathetic attempt to justify his actions. Rogue paid no mind to his words as she stared at her gloved hands. _

_Rogue could not even bear to look at Bobby. The image of him recoiling from her touch was forever ingrained into her mind. This boy who had on multiple occasions told her he loved her, was completely and utterly terrified of her. This boy who had loved her cheated on her with her best friend. _

_Finally, after apologizing and breaking up with her, Bobby left her room._

"_Good night Marie,"_

She could feel her eyes watering as she remembered the look on his face. Bobby was terrified of her. Of her skin. Her poisonous skin. _God, I hate this curse._

Professor Xavier had reasoned that her power was a defense mechanism, meant to protect her from harm. Instead, she felt isolated and alone. It protected her from danger, but also prevented her from being normal.

It was then that she spotted a familiar face in the front of the crowd. John had just pushed his way past one of the protestors and was in clear sight of the building. She blinked. _It can't be. I haven't seen him since Akali._

Rogue felt her stomach turn upside down and panic began to erupt from within her. If John was here, then the rest of the brotherhood couldn't be far behind.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she cried angrily as she saw John raise his hand. She knew what he was going to do.

Until next time! What is the Brotherhood up to? Will Rogue change her mind? How will the mansion react to her disappearance? Tune in next time to find out the answers to all these questions and more.

Seriously though if you got this far, thank you for reading! I would really, really, really appreciate a review. I really would like to improve my writing to the best it can be. I have just recently got back into writing, and I think this time I will finally actually finish a story! I also hope to repair and continue my past stories. The next Chapter will be up within a week!

xoxo crimsonguillotine


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the X-Men movie franchise.**

**8:31 A.M. The Cure Clinic**

Screams erupted from every which way as the windows of the Cure Clinic exploded outwards, shattered glass assaulting the bystanders. In a split second the building had become engulfed in flames, the staunch stench of chemicals and burning flesh filling the air.

Chaos unfolded as mutants and humans alike pushed and shoved, desperate to leave the scene. Rogue wasted no time in hauling her duffle bag over her shoulder and surveying her surroundings.

In the corner of her eye she saw John inching his way back through the crowd. He was on his way to a van near the street. _I can't believe he would do this. It can't be him._

"John!" she screamed, shoving her way through the crowd, "Johnny!"

Over and over she shouted his name, her shriek chorusing over the perilous sceams, crying, and frantic energy of the crowd. Finally, he stopped and turned to look at her. His smug face contorted into one of confusion, wisps of poorly dyed blonde hair dusting his brows. He wore striped pants, with a worn sweater and boots that were worse for wear.

When his icy blue eyes met hers, they did not soften with recognition; rather, his rage seemed to intensify. Nonetheless, Rogue wormed her way closer to him. "Ouch, Johnny," she yelped as he wrapped his hand around her forearm in a vice grip."You're hurting me!"

John said nothing as he lead her with him away from the crowd, across the street, and into a nearby alleyway. He practically growled, "What the hell are you doing here? I could've killed you Rogue."

Kitty sat on the edge of Bobby's bed, in the same spot where Marie had been last night, "Jesus Bobby, I can't believe you like, actually did that." Though she knew what she and Bobby had been doing was wrong, Bobby declaring the end of the relationship probably only added insult to Rogue's injury

"Well what else was I gonna do Kitty? You know how she is… at least I told her the truth," Bobby stammered. His words did little to ease the guilt her felt as he recalled the way Rogue had stared absently into the distance when he spoke to her that night. It was as if he had hollowed her out and left her like an empty husk.

"After she caught you!" Kitty stood up, "Bobby this is ridiculous. I already told you, like, I'm not trying to be in a relationship right now." Kitty's guilt ran even deeper than Bobby's. Not only was she hooking up with her best friends boyfriend, but she had lead him to believe that he was anything more than a late night booty call. She had selfishly destroyed a happy relationship, and now she had to face the consequences.

"Bullshit! I heard you talking about Piotr with Jubilee at breakfast." He tried to calm himself down as he spoke. In the span of a few hours, he was losing two relationships.

"That's none of your business," she huffed.

"I gave up everything for you Kitty! I broke up with my girlfriend! I've been with Marie for almost six months, and I gave it all up for you," Bobby could not control himself as the air around him started to turn colder.

"Well Bobby, I'm sorry, but like, that was YOUR choice. I-"

The door to Bobby's room burst open and Jubilee came flying in. She donned her signature yellow jacket and ridiculous red sunglasses that looked like they belonged in a Claire's catalogue. She was no stranger to Bobby and Kitty's secret rendezvous, but the scene before her didn't appear romantic in the slightest.

"Lovers spat," she chuckled, "am I interrupting?"

"Yes," the frustrated duo countered in unison. Jubilee rolled her eyes. They really ought to be less rude to her, she thought. She had kept one of the biggest pieces of gossip out of the school's drama mill, per Kitty's begging.

"Bobby, I'm looking for Rogue. Have you seen her? We're supposed to finish our presentation for history class in 15 minutes and she's not in her room." It was uncharacteristic of Rogue, ever so studious, to skip a group project meeting. Her studies we're one of the few things that distracted her from reality.

"What do you mean she's not there? You looked everywhere?" Though he didn't show it, Bobby was growing nervous. It was not unlike Rogue to disappear when times get rough. She was a runner in every sense of the word.

"Rogue's never missed class. Like not even one," Kitty anxiously eyed Bobby, her conscience suddenly heavy with guilt.

With that, Jubilee left, "This presentation isn't gonna write itself. If you see her, tell her she owes me like at least 10 bucks!" Jubilee wondered absently as she walked away what the couple had been arguing about and made a mental note to ask Kitty about it later.

"Do you think she ran away again Bobby?" At this point Kitty was scared; her nails dug into her palms so much that they nearly drew blood.

"I don't know," he muttered as a million thoughts raced through his head. Where did she go? Did she tell anyone? Would she come back?

"Remember last time she left because of you and like-" Kitty began, in reference to one of Rogue's earliest encounters in the mansion, when Mystique convinced her she was unwanted.

"That wasn't me! Fuck. I'm gonna call her cell," bristling, he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Rogue's number. A red heart was next to her contact name. _Ring. Ring. Ring. _Nothing. _The number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable. Please leave a message after the tone._

Rogue had opened her mouth to answer John when her phone began to buzz in her back pocket. She pulled her phone out and read Bobby's name. _Great timing Bobby._

John scoffed, "Seriously? You're still with that ice pick." He finally let go of her arm, and let his hand fall to his side. He dug in his pocket and pulled out the zippo that he loved to snap open and closed so much.

"No. We're over." Rogue didn't really see why Johnny cared so much. If he had cared about her at all he would have stayed at the mansion. He wouldn't have joined forces with a man who viewed her life as nothing more than a means to an end.

"Then why are you here? Frosty the snowman is the only one who could have convinced you to get the cure," He smirked at his own joke. As much as he hated the Professor's whimsical fantasies of equality and peace, he knew he would never advocate for a cure.

"I'm not getting the cure for anyone but myself John. You wouldn't understand that," she snapped back, crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

"What I understand is that you're betraying your own kind just so you can lay the pipe with some preppy looking guys. It's a shame really," if this had been anyone else, Johnny would have been properly disgusted. Taking the cure could possibly be one of the most pathetic things a mutant could do. He wished that Rogue would see her powers as more than a curse. HIs voice softened, "You have so much potential Rogue,"

A deep sigh. Marie struggled to meet John's eyes as he spoke. His ideas were no different from many of her comrades at the mansion. Taking the cure was deemed the ultimate betrayal, an easy way out. _They don't understand._

"You don't get it John! It's not about sex or kissing or any of that!" She had long grown irritated with people's assumptions. No one knew what it was like to relive the gruesome memories of others every night as she slept. What it was like to share her mind with the man who tried to kill her. _And fucking hell, so what if I want to touch someone without sucking out their whole damn life force._

"God. I can't believe it. You really were about to get rid of the only thing that makes you fucking special Rogue! I'm glad I burned that hell hole to the ground!"

For a moment Rogue stood silent. She struggled to hold back the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. The John that stood before he wasn't the John she knew in the mansion. He wasn't the John that tried to impress her with a fireball on her first day of class. He wasn't the John that would stay up and play poker with her and Logan when she couldn't sleep. This was the John who betrayed her for a terrorist. _He's a monster. But he was my friend._

"God John. I don't even know who you are anymore. You just don't get it. Me, those other mutants in line. We don't have it easy like you. I can't touch anyone without killing them. Some of those people can't walk around in public without fearing for their lives because of the way they look. But God forbid they don't satisfy your mutant supremacy agenda!"

John continued to flick his lighter and rolled his eyes, "Your sob story is getting tired Rogue. It's not an agenda. It's-"

"I'm not done talking!" Rogue snapped. Her feelings mirrored John's look of shock at her show of dominance. He was used to her mild mannered, soft spoken, and calm demeanor. In all the time they'd spent together, John had never seen Rogue snap before. Sure, he had seen her angry on rare occasions, but she would never yell, just simply sit and sulk. The fury in her eyes was enticing, and he was happy to put it there, until her words actually stung him.

"You think you're some kind of God because you burned down that clinic? You just killed dozens of people John. That didn't solve anything! You're a murderer. You're nothing but Magneto's personal lap dog."

"Fucking bitch," John growled and clenched his fists by his sides, resisting the urge to sock Rogue in the face by a mere thread. He wasn't a murderer. No. He was only doing what was best for his people, and if that meant he had to burn some stuff down and kill a few humans here and there, then that's what he would do.

"This is a war Rogue. It doesn't matter what you think about me. I'm staying true to myself. At least I'm fucking doing something!"

"So you're just going to run back off to Magneto now huh? Well have fun with that. I hope I never have to see your stupid face again." She didn't really mean that, she was just frustrated with John. She hoped that she would see him again as a changed man, even though the voices in her head chided her for being so naive.

"That's the best you could come up with Rogue? Too bad." It was hard to ignore the pain her words caused him. Did she really not care to see him ever again? As much as he hated to admit it, a part of him still cared deeply about her, even after she chose Bobby over him and it made him feel weak. He eyed her overstuffed duffle bag and smirked, "there's room in my bed if you decide you don't want to be a pathetic human anymore."

_Immature as always, even Magneto can't change that. _Rogue only frowned and watched stoically as John turned around and walked back towards the street. "It's a shame," he looked back at her and muttered, "you'd be a mean little sheila if you worked on that killer touch of yours."

"Fuck off John," Rogue bristled and walked the opposite way, not knowing where her strides would take her. She didn't have any better response for him, the stress of their whole interaction finally catching up to her.

"Next time we meet, I'll have to kill you," he called over his shoulder before disappearing into the masses of terrified people once again.

If you're reading this, I just want to say thank you for reading! I know so far I've been heavy on the dialogue. How do you guys feel about that? Is it too much? I'm working on cutting down on it and I promise there's going to be a lot of action coming up in the near future. I appreciate all the follows (a review would be super awesome too!). Again, thanks for reading. I hope y'all that celebrate had a great Easter. My goal is to get the next chapter up within a week. Maybe sooner.

Xoxo Crimsonguillotine


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men movie franchise.**

A few blocks away from the street where John had taken her, Rogue felt what was left of her resolve dwindle to nothing. She found herself in another alleyway backed up against a brick wall. Slowly she slid down the wall to sit on the ground and tightly clutched her knees.

When she left the mansion, there was only one plan in mind: get cured. Now, that was taken from her, just like so many others things in her life. She couldn't help herself as she grew more and more frustrated, finally letting out a grizzly cry. Soon her body was shaking as she heaved out sob after sob, not caring that snot ran down her nose and into her mouth, that her eyes were blurry with tears.

"God, I fucking hate this shit!" She screamed at no one in particular. _It's not fair. _

For once, it seemed like the voices in her head were quiet, ashamed even to be the cause of her despair. Her pity party soon came to an end when she heard footsteps approaching her spot in the alleyway. She stifled a moan as she crawled behind a nearby dumpster, now irritated that she couldn't even cry in peace. She prayed that whoever it was walking towards her would just turn around. Of course, they didn't.

As the steps grew closer, so did the accompanying voices, a man, and two women. The man appeared to be a businessman, donning a proper black suit, briefcase and all. Hanging off of his arm was a beautiful auburn haired women, straight out of a playboy magazine. She was dressed in a tight black mini dress with a very deep neckline, pastel pink blazer, and matching heels. Behind them trailed another woman in a head to toe leather get-up. Tattooed on her well-endowed chest was a black omega symbol. On her left cheek was another omega and a silver stud accentuated her bottom lip. She glared as the auburn haired woman finally brought the business man to a halt.

"You do this often, huh?" he chuckled easily as she deftly removed his suit jacket and let it fall to the ground. She only smiled in response, gazing deeply into his eyes. He spoke again, "can't your little body guard at least go stand around the corner. Christ. Or is she gonna join in on the fun too-"

He grunted and let his briefcase fall to the ground when her hand found the mound between his legs, the most sensitive part of his body. The woman leaned into him, making to kiss him, but instead a flutter of pink dust cascaded out of her lips with practised ease and was absorbed into his face instantly. His eyes turned glossy and she pushed him to a seat on the ground.

After a few seconds, the leather clad lady spoke, "Anything useful Dreamer?" This wasn't a new affair, it was a part of the weekly routine her team maintained to sustain their growing organization. Her and Dreamer would parade the streets of New York, with false promises of prostitution, luring in wealthy businessmen. It was by no means classy or their desired tactic, but it was the one with the least threat of detection.

"How many times do I need to tell you to not interrupt when I'm browsing Callisto!" Dreamer huffed. She was scanning through the man's memories, making mental notes of bank account passwords, card pin numbers, and anything else that might be of use, per her standard procedure. She wasn't exactly proud of her work, but she was no stranger to doing what was necessary to survive, and wasn't opposed to taking advantage of her good looks and powers. "I think I've got everything. Your turn," Dreamer murmured after she breathed her pink dust in the man's face again, implanting memories of a violent mugging into his mind.

Callisto only smirked and rolled her shoulders before coming to stand next to Dreamer. She delivered a swift kick to his temple and rendered him unconscious. Next, she bent down and collected his wallet, and a golden cross necklace from around his neck, pocketing them. Their next stop would be the bank, but first they would have to tackle their little observer.

"Someone's been watching us," Callisto smirked and nodded towards the dumpster. Up until this point, Rogue had been watching curiously, unable to draw her eyes away from the scene before her. She figured the women would leave and she could collect herself, but that was no longer the case. Rogue had spent her fair share of time in the street and knew that women, more often than men, were the ones that provided supply for illicit trades, kidnapping unsuspecting girls in the street. That fear was enough to spring her into action. Rogue hefted her duffel onto her shoulder and rose, sprinting towards the exit of the tunnel.

She only made a few short strides before colliding into Callisto's chest and falling to the ground. "What the hell are you doing here?" The woman grunted. The woman's enhanced speed allowed her to intercept Rogue. She wasn't going to give up that easily; Rogue wasted no time in jumping back to her feet and attempting to deliver a jab to Callisto's stomach. Callisto easily deflected this move, and with the combination of her enhanced speed and extensive martial arts training, pulled Rogue into a headlock before roughly shoving her to the ground.

"That's enough," Dreamer shouted, coming to stand by Rogue, "we don't want to hurt you." She offered Rogue her hand. Rogue ignored her and brought herself back up to a standing position, stumbling a few steps backward. She didn't need Logan and Magneto's voices to remind her to be weary of these strangers.

"I wouldn't have touched you if you didn't force my hand," Callisto stated firmly, "I'm Callisto. I know that you're a mutant. And not just any mutant, but a level 3 with the potential to attain omega status. You can absorb life force, memories, and powers for a short power of time through skin contact and you have the potential to retain and call on these powers at will,"

"No… that's wrong," Rogue began. She was amazed that this woman was able to accurately describe powers without ever seeing them in action, but she part of Callisto's explanation was wrong. Rogue wasn't able to call on the abilities of people she had absorbed before. She was barely able to maintain control of her body when she was tired, as the dominating personalities in her mind tried to take over her body. "I can't use any powers except my own,"

"But you have the potential to learn. You see, I am never wrong, defining powers is a part of my mutant abilities. I'm also gifted with enhanced speed as you have seen. My partner, Dreamer, is able to view, implant, and remove memories. We are part of the Omegas, an organization of mutants that is fighting for the rights of mutants," Callisto tried to choose her words carefully, in order to paint her group as one of rebel fighters and not terrorists. The strength of a level 3 mutant could be an invaluable asset to the team, and it was always more effective in the long run to have willing team members than ones with implanted memories.

Dreamer's memory implants worked well for a short time, but eventually the person afflicted by them begins to question their validity. Ultimately, they deflect, feeling betrayed by her. Dreamer and Callisto felt no guilt in altering memories, they saw it as doing what was necessary to advance their cause.

Rogue lifted her duffel that she had dropped earlier and hauled it over her should. "I'm sorry but I'm not interested in joining any groups," she said simply. Rogue really wasn't interested in mingling with other mutants, or anyone for that matter. At the mansion, she was treated as an outsider, avoided as if she was a rat carrying the bubonic plague. She preferred to be on her own, and Logan rumbled his agreement in her mind. Magneto on the other hand seemed very interested in the two women, and urged Rogue to at least explore the opportunity.

"We're not bad people, I promise you that," Dreamer stepped forward and gently wrapped her palm around Rogue's elbow.

"Then what did you do to that man," Rogue looked over to his crumpled form. She was not fond of violence, especially against innocent people.

"Don't worry about him, he's just enjoying a nice little nap while we max out his credit card," she chuckled and gave Rogue the once over look. "You fit the bill for a sexy, strong, woman. A perfect candidate for our group," she smiled at Rogue. Dreamer didn't know much about this girl, but she had been in Rogue's position once. She fled the foster home system when she was 16 after being rejected by yet another family. She knew that as promising as independence was, everyone yearned for a place to call home.

Callisto's face finally softened, "and we can help you with your powers. Just give it a chance. It's obvious you need somewhere to rest. If you don't like things you're free to return to the streets."

Rogue was at a crossroads. On the one hand, the two women seemed genuine and it wouldn't hurt to have a place to stay for a while. Dreamer had held her elbow even after hearing about her powers; it was a rare pleasure to have someone even stand near her. On the other hand, she was uncertain if her ideals would align with this Omega group. If John hadn't burned down the clinic, she would be cured now. _I want to be normal. _She really did wanted to live a normal life, but it seemed like that would just never be possible for a girl like her. "I guess it's worth a try," she said weakly, much to Dreamer and Callisto's delight.

"It's a pleasure…" Callisto began.

"Rogue," Rogue filled in the blank for her.

"Rogue," Callisto repeated. "Feisty. You won't regret your choice."

**Hey guys! First I want to say thank you for reading! I know this chapter is on the shorter side, but I wanted to get something up for you guys and this is what I have done. It's currently finals week so I haven't had much time to write. Hopefully I'll have a new chapter up in less than a week. I've also updated the first two chapters. The content is pretty much the same, I just tried to improve my writing based on Anon87's review by adding some more of each character's thoughts and such, so you can better understand their motivations and reasons behind their words and actions. It's a work in progress. But I definitely owe a huge thanks to Anon87! I really appreciate the constructive criticism and it's super motivating to hear back from readers. Alright, enough rambling for now. What do you guys think? Is Rogue making the right choice? You're gonna have to wait and see.**

**Xoxo Crimsonguillotine**


End file.
